The Results of the Boredom of School
by flyboyfan23
Summary: okay, so I wrote these during the most stressful time in college for me and I was bored in class and had to distract myself from the real world. It's dark so fair warning. shepwhump so don't read if you don't like dark stuff


**One**

The prisoner sat alone in the corner. His head resting in the crook as his arm, knees pulled up against his chest attempting to retain the warmth of his skin. His eyes stared into the darkness, waiting for something to change. Something to move, a noise, anything to tell him he had not been forgotten. He dreaded the changes. Changes meant someone was coming. It meant he had not been forgotten. He prayed that the moments alone would last forever, but they never did. He was never left alone for long. They always came back, always stalked into the cell as he tried to shrink into the shadows. They would pull him out with unrelenting grips, toy with him as he struggled. Laugh when he attempted to escape. There was no escape, not from here. He had once managed to get out of the building and had made a run into the woods but they had caught him. Beat him until he could no longer walk. Then they left him alone, left him for a week, a blissful week that had given food three times and water every morning. Even with the hunger it had been the best week of his imprisonment. He had often contemplated attempting an escape again but the punishment detoured him. His captors had promised it to be worse the second time and he had learned to take everything his captors said seriously. They followed through their threats.

**Two**

The darkness was closing in on me. Swallowing me whole into it's black abyss. The cells of my body were screaming, demanding attention all at once. Looking down at my bruise scattered arms, tracing the discolored pattern. I had once been a free man. Gone where I pleased, done what I wanted, but that wasn't my life anymore. I was here. This was my new home. I had no choice. They tied my wrists, cutting off the blood circulation. They locked me in a small, dark room and left me alone in the silence. Though I was never left alone for long, never for long. They would come for me. With strong strong grasping hands and devices that brought pain. Always pain. They would scream. Scream in a language he didn't understand. So they would grow frustrated and hit. They cut and burned. They hurt to hurt, caused pain to cause pain. My muscles trembled as the cold sunk into my skin. Cold and filthy water dripped from my hair and fell to soak into my already wet shirt. A jacket sat next to me. A jacket with strange symbols. The symbols were familiar but each time I reached out to the memories they were snatched away. The mystery kept my attention. My eyes always straying back into the jacket. I couldn't force myself to put it on no matter how bitter the cold got. My hands strayed over the fabric. A round hole was torn through the side, just above the pocket. The sleeves were frayed at the seemingly from a repeated action. Reaching into the pocket my finger found something small. It was plastic and brightly colorful. Triangular with rounded edges. Shrugging to myself I slipped the item back into the pocket. I ran my hands over the jacket again. A small tare was on the shoulder and another on the back. Looking closer the tares appeared to have been caused by a small puncture. Frowning, I twisted to look at my shoulder. A small scab was on my skin, in the exact spot as the tare in the jacket.

**Three**

He had been here so long. The days running together long ago. Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days. Days and nights were no longer separate. It was always dark in his cell. The sun hidden from him by thick concrete walls. Walls that closed in around him. Towering, black giants crushing out each painful breath. Water trickled down their rough surface like tears as if to mock his own tears. He only let them fall when he was alone, away from everyone, hidden from the world. Today though, his tears had fallen in front of his captors. He had not wanted to but the pain had become too much. He had begged, finally unable to take anymore. Begged for them to stop, to let him go home but they instead continued only wishing to cause him pain. They didn't ask questions or demand supplies. They simply caused pain, only pain. He curled further into a ball to try and chase away the cold but there was no escaping it. He was locked in this cold, dark cell alone. He had given up hope of rescue. If they could have saved him they would have by now. This plaqued his mind as the door creaked open and footsteps approached. He would live the rest of his short life a prisoner. His thoughts faltered as the footsteps stopped. They never stopped, just grabbed his arms and dragged him out, but these had stopped as if unsure what to do. Both of his eyes were swollen shut so there was really no point in him looking up but he raised his head anyways. A gasp reached his ears. Hope sprung up in his chest but he quickly suppressed it. It was probably just another newbie guard. A young kid who the soldiers had decided needed a gut check, prove if he had the guts to face a little violence. He jerked as a hand settled on his shoulder and he was surprised as it was pulled away. Mumbled voices spoke around him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Hands touched his arm again and this time did not let go. He started to struggle but more hands held him down and the voice began speaking again but he still could not understand them through the wave of panic that roared in his ears. It hadn't even been a full hour since the last session. He knew he wouldn't survive another so soon after. Fear sunk into his gut as a needle bit into his arm. The panic slowly ebbed away with the drug and the seconds before the darkness claimed him he was able to understand the voice. The words he had thought he would never hear again.

"Alright lad, let's get ya home."


End file.
